


Reckless Pilots

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a knack for making Finn worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Pilots

Poe tried not to flinch when he heard the sound of familiar feet storming towards his cot. “Just knock me out, okay?” he asked the medical droid.

“But that would not help heal you!”

“Listen just…”

“POE!”

“…shit…”

Finn threw back the privacy curtain. “You did what?!?”

“I can explain…”

“Poe Dameron flew his plane into an auction house and helped exactly twenty-seven slaves escape in the chaos that ensued. However he broke a leg in the process and…”

“…thank you for telling him that,” Poe muttered.

The medical droid seemed to perk up a little, feeling happy with itself. “Do you need anything else?”

“Can you leave us? We need to talk,” Finn said. He waited until the droid was gone before speaking again. “Poe, what were you thinking?!”

“Uhh…”

“You could have died! You could have been captured!” Finn cried.

“It worked?”

Finn sighed and sat down beside him. “Don’t scare me like that again.”


End file.
